Runecraft Tutorial
New Users You MUST first build this: Build it exactly as show in the image, then right click the fire with your hand. After you have used the rune above: Now you should see an energy bar at the top of your screen, burn items in lava or fire to gain energy, this energy is used to use runes. Though at the moment it's so easy to get infinite energy don't worry about it too much, just burn some garbage. Building and using runes: CLICK HERE to see all the runes available. Click "show" next to the name of the rune to see how to build the one you want. Click on its name to see what it does and how to activate it. This usually requires some tool or item you click it with. If you see it say "tier block" '''then this block can be '''anything BUT NOT THESE: For some runes the higher '''tier' the block is the better the effect of the rune. You can see all the tiers by CLICKING HERE. Not all runes become better when using a higher tier blocks, check the rune you're going to use if you should use better tier, if not then just use cobblestone. '''Now my hoe has a rune in it I don't want it!' Once you activate a rune it gets enchanted on your tool and you can give it to someone else or trade it and it will stay. To get rid of the enchantment in your tool (like farmer's charm in your hoe) use this rune: Write the name of the rune (should say on your tool) on the sign and right click it. Banned Runes Recall - Creates a teleport point that allows for quick teleport with a tool * Escapes PvP Topsy Turvy - Flips radius around rune * Grief Zeerix Chest - Creates summonable chest/ender chest/trap chest Admin Pick - Breaks bedrock ' ' Altar of Judgement - Bans/unbans runes/players/blocks * Goldentank Magic Lasso - Pulls players/animals towards player and launches close players/animals skyward * AFK killer * Disabled by Developer to be redesigned Multishot - Shoots a volley of 6 arrows concentrated in a radius around the landing zone * PvP advantage Bow of Translocation - Warps player to location of arrow * Get into player's bases * escape PvP Siege Bow - Tnt explodes at location of arrow * Grief; PvP advantage Faith Runes - Takes the radius around rune and shoots it into the air to make sky island * Grief Personal Teleport - Creates a 1-use teleport to a waypoint * Escape PvP Truename Altar - Players can teleport to other players if they have their head * TP Kills Hell Maw - Temporarily opens up a 1x1 tunnel straight down to the void at arrow location * Grief; PvP advantage; Break into player bases Runic Radio - Allows players to message each other with the same rune signals Reality Master - Copies builds * Steals builds Reality Anchor - Places the build copies * Grief Endurance - Grants temporary invulnerability after taking damage * PvP advantage Solar Flare - Destroys blocks in radius around rune * Grief Chrono Trigger - Controls time of day * Infinite Darkness; spamming day and night True Name - Make player heads Inheritance - Creates 1-use item that prevents loss of gear when killed * Makes PvP pointless Freight Teleporter & waypoint. - Teleporter for items * Steal from chests All "Power" runes - Power pic, hoe, drill * Too good combined with MCMMO * Drill and Hoe might be unbanned once possible. Forcefield - Creates a radius around the rune that repels and pushes players away from it if they don't have the correct item in hand *Must be built with a tier 1 block on the bottom or else Runecraft doesn't recognize it as a rune Levitation Obelisk- Creates a radius around the rune that allows creative flight Spring Rune Allows jumping around (think rockets without elytra) List of runes that are bugged and/or don't work Phantom Torch- Creates torch that follows player * Activates and enchants item but no torch. Genesis- Creates pocket dimension * Disabled by Developer 'Accelerator- '''Creates boosters that send players flying in the direction its been set to. * Currently doesn't work properly, developer has promised to fix it. '''Diver's Helmet- ' Allows breathing underwater * Says it activated followed by "Aether does not recognize rune" Tips: You can destroy waypoints if they're near your property to prevent people teleporting to you and harrasing/killing you. Try not to destroy every random WP you find in the wild but I won't put it against you. You can place waypoints underground and they will teleport you up to the first free block (or at least it works with 1 layer of ground on top of it)